


Daughter of the Lunatic Fringe

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: (Was on my Wattpad)Melody Good is the daughter of Dean Ambrose, but she's been living with her mother for years now and she hates it. She gets abused by her mother and all the guys that her mother has had after her father. She has an older brother named Drevin Good. She is madly in love with Sami Zayn.





	1. A New Life

‘What would you do if you found out that your dad is the Lunatic Fringe? What would you do if you got kicked out of the house by your real mother? Where would you go? Would you live on the streets or go find your father? What if he doesn’t want his little girl? Who am I to him? He didn’t even fight for me when him and mom got divorced. Am I even worth anything?’

I sit up on my bed and I look down at the marks on my arms. I touch the bruises and run my fingers over the scars from the razor. My mother abused me after her and dad divorced. I didn’t want to stay here with her, but dad didn’t do anything to get me. I like to believe that it was because he is a WWE superstar. I get up off my ripped and torn bed. I throw on some clean clothes that smell somewhat decent and then gather up a bunch of things. I grab the bag that I threw everything into and climb out the window of my room, onto the roof. I quietly climb down off the roof and start running once I get down onto the ground. I don’t look back at that damn house and I don’t plan to. I keep running as fast as I can because I don’t want anyone to say anything to me and I see a tour bus in the parking lot of the K-Mart. I notice that it is a WWE tour bus and I stop to look at it for a moment. I hear voices coming from the front of the bus and I walk around slowly to see if I can find out who they are. I freeze in the spot that I am standing when I see him and I just watch him. I can’t believe that my father is actually here in town, but why wouldn’t he tell me? I see him look over at me and I turn around, running away from the bus. I feel tears start to run down my cheeks and I stop when I get to a hiding spot. I sit down with my back against the dead end wall of the alley and I pull my knees up to my chest. I bet he doesn’t even care about me and that he won’t even come after me. I put my head down and start to cry even harder than I was before. I hear footsteps approaching me and I start to shake. The person asks “Melody, is that you?” I just shake my head yes and they gently touch my head. 

I look up to see my dad, Dean Ambrose, and I look at him with tears still streaming down my cheeks. He asks “why aren’t you at home?” I look down and say “b-b-because m-mom abuses m-me.” I watch his expression change to an angry one and he helps me up off the ground. He says “well, I’m not going to let you stay there. You can come with me.” I just give him a nod and he leads the way back to the tour bus. I see a few more guys standing by the bus and the taller man asks “who is this Dean?” I look up at my dad and he says “this is Melody Good and she’s my daughter. She’s going to be staying with us.” The taller man says “ah. Well, I’m Roman Reigns and this is Seth Rollins with Raz.” I look at them and then I look away. I feel my dad put his arms around me and I hug him back because I have never felt love like this. I remember meeting Maddison and Breanna. I get onto the bus after the hug and see them. Maddison says “yay. Melody is going to be joining us.” She gets up and gives me a bear hug. I say “Maddison, too tight.” She says “oh sorry.” She let’s go of me and Breanna says “nice of you to join us.” She leads me to the bedrooms on the second level and I go into the empty one. I close the door and walk over to the nicely made bed, flopping down onto it. I curl up on the bed and close my eyes tightly. Hopefully mom doesn’t find out that I’m with dad or else she is going to be pissed. I hear the door open and I look up to see dad standing there. He comes into the room and I say “you don’t have to apologize dad. I know why you didn’t take me.” He sits down on the bed and says “Melody. I wanted to get you away from her, but she wouldn’t let me do anything. Now this is going to sound weird, but I’m with Roman Reigns now.” I look at him in shock and say “well, that is shocking. When did you start liking him?” He says “um well, a long time ago.” We both start laughing and soon I see Roman standing in the doorway. 

Roman asks “what are you guys in here talking about?” I chuckle and say “oh just about you and my dad.” I watch my father’s face start to get red and Roman shakes his head, coming over to the bed. He sits down with us and says “well, I do love Dean. I also would love to have you as my daughter, too.” I feel shocked by his words and I ask “really?” Roman pulls me into a hug and says “really.” I smile while giggling and I do a group hug with them. Dad says “alright sweetie. Roman and I are going to be just across the hall. If you need anything either come get us or go get Seth down the hall.” I smile giving him a hug and say “alright dad.” He hugs me back and then walks out of the room with Roman. I sigh as I flop down onto the huge bed in my room and I stare up at the ceiling. What am I going to do with myself now? I don’t know what mom will do when she finds out I’m missing, but I’m not so worried. I curl up on the bed holding my stuffed animal and I hum a little song. I hear a faint knock on my door and I say “come in.” I watch the door open and Seth pokes his head through. He says “just wanted to come check on you.” I smile and say “well, I’m fine Seth. Thanks though.” Seth gives me a warm smile and then he leaves. I decide to get up off my bed and I walk into the living room area of the bus. I see that no one is awake right now and I sit down on the couch. A cat comes over to me and I whisper “a kitty cat.” I watch him jump up onto the back of the couch and he looks at me. I smile gently petting his head and stare out the window. I don’t have any idea on what I’m going to do when we actually get to the arena and I bet the Divas are going to be jealous. I let out a long sigh and soon I feel the bus stop. I see smoke start to fill the bus and I get up running to my dad’s bedroom banging on the door. Why is there smoke? 

The door finally opens and Roman is standing there. I say “Roman…..there’s smoke in the bus.” He goes over waking my dad up and we all return into the living room area to find a few men standing there. Dad says “well, just great Bray and his goons are here.” I feel him pull me close to him and soon we are joined by Seth. The man in the middle of the group says “now, now Dean. Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours. I’m not here to harm anyone.” Dad makes a growling noise and says “Bray you better leave.” I watch as the man steps forward and now I can see what he looks like. I feel like I’ve seen him before and then it hits me. I have seen this man before because he was hanging with mom, but that doesn’t explain everything. I watch both groups and Bray says “I just want to talk Dean. This is about your daughter.” I look at Bray with an angry expression and dad says “you can’t have her and I won’t give her to you.” His arms around me tighten a little and I look up at him. I watch as Bray keeps moving closer and closer to me. I don’t know what to do or what to actually say to this man. I muster up enough courage to say “I won’t go with you. You can’t make me. All you’re going to do is hurt me like they did.” I get out of my dad’s arms, feeling the tears start to stream down my cheeks and I run away into my room. I never wanted to be born, but they still had me anyways and I know mom used to talk about how she wished she had, had an abortion. I hide in the small bathroom and I lay curled up in the bathtub. I sob instead of cry because it hurts to know that no one wanted to protect me. I lay there shaking and shivering because it’s really cold. I keep my eyes closed until I feel someone cover me up with a blanket and I look up to see Roman. Roman says “I’m sorry that I woke you.” I say “I wasn’t really sleeping. Will you stay and talk with me?” Roman smiles softly and says “sure.” I watch him sit down next to the tub and I start telling him about everything that has been bothering me.

Roman says “well, I’m sure that Dean wants you. I know when he saw you and then he ran after you. Well, I knew he couldn’t let you go.” I smile slowly crawling out of the tub and I sit in Roman’s lap. I say “thanks Roman. I appreciate you staying to talk to me.” He says “no problem Melody.” We stay close together like this for a little while and then Roman takes me to my bed. He tucks me into bed and I smile as he kisses my forehead. I watch him leave and then I feel myself start to fall asleep.

'How am I going to deal with my problems? What am I going to do about if mom finds out? What about me?'


	2. Zack

‘Realizing that all you want is to be loved and protected easy. Getting love and protection is hard. I just wanted to be normal, but that didn’t seem to happen for me because of my family. Can’t I just wake up from this terrible reality?’

I groan trying to sit up on my bed finding it hard, but I manage to sit. I look around the room trying to remember where I am and then I remember. I’m on my dad’s tour bus and we are headed to the arena. I get up stretching and head into the bathroom to get dressed. I change out of my dirty clothes and I look in the mirror so I can brush my hair. I throw it up into a ponytail and I notice that the bus isn’t moving. I walk out into the living room area of the bus, but no one is there. I check the other rooms to find them all empty and I go to the window to look outside. I notice the big arena and I say “well, they could have woke me.” I go back to my room and grab a couple of things before I get off the bus. I walk into the arena not really knowing where to go because I have no clue where my dad’s locker room is at. I keep walking around trying to find it when, I bump right into someone causing me to fall on my butt. I sit there letting out a groaning noise and the person I bumped into asks “are you alright?” They help me up off the floor and I look up at them. I say “um yes sir…I’m fine.” I feel like I’ve seen this man before and then it hits me, this is Zack Ryder. I think ‘jeez he really is good looking.’ I snap out of my thoughts and he says “well, glad you’re alright. So where you headed?” I say “um well….my dad works here. His name is Dean Ambrose. I don’t know where the locker room is.” Zack says “I can show you. Oh my name’s Zack Ryder.” I smile and say “thanks. I’m Melody Good.” We walk together down the hallways and soon we arrive at dad’s locker room. I say “thanks so much.” Zack says “no problem. See you around.” He waves goodbye to me and I wave goodbye back. I open the locker room door and Seth says “hey you’re awake. I was going to come check on you since the love birds are too busy.” I laugh a little and say “well, I’m fine Seth really. Zack Ryder helped me find the locker room.” 

Seth makes a frowning face and says “you better stay away from him. He’s a liar and a cheater.” I say “um…..I wasn’t even thinking about dating right now…., but alright.” Seth says “sorry. I just….I’ve seen how he hurts people.” I sit with him and smile up at him. We sit there waiting for dad and Roman to finish up with their shower. Dad walks out into the lounge area where we are and says “Melody that script on the table is for you.” I look to the table and pick up the big script. I start to read through it and I say “I guess this is fine. I just don’t really see the purpose of it being a love storyline. Plus I don’t get why they chose Zack Ryder and Alex Riley to be the two men. Ugh. Today is going to be a very long day.” Dad says “well, you better go talk with people. You need to introduce yourself.” I sigh getting up off the couch and say “fine.” I head out of the locker room and stand there for a moment thinking. I start walking down the hallways and see a few people. They all glare at me and say mean comments. I sigh as I continue to walk and soon I lightly bump into someone. Jeez I keep running into people today. I look up at who I bumped into and the man smiles down at me saying “well, hello there.” I say “um hello. I’m Melody.” The man gently lifts my hand up and kisses it saying “my name’s Alex Riley.” I blush at him kissing my hand and I soon hear footsteps behind me. I slightly turn my head and I see Zack coming towards us. He says “hey Melody and hello Riley.” I can tell that he must not like Riley that much and I look at them. Riley asks “what do you want Zack?” Zack says “I want nothing. I was just trying to find Melody here so that I could talk about the storyline.” Riley makes a growling noise and soon puts his arm around my waist. I feel uncomfortable with this and I try to get away as he says “sorry Zack, but she’s mine.” Zack rolls his eyes at Riley and asks “if she’s your girl, then why is she trying to get away?” 

I feel Riley tighten his grip on me and he says “because she hasn’t learned yet.” I look at him terrified and I keep trying to get out of his grip. I try my best at hitting him, but that seems to make him angrier. He goes to throw me up against the wall, but Zack steps in by catching me and I hold onto him shaking. He says “Riley get out of here now.” I watch as Riley storms off down the hallway and I hide my face in Zack’s chest crying. Zack holds onto me and rubs my back trying to calm me down. I sniffle as I start to stop crying and I look up at Zack. He gently uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears and he says “hey it’s alright. You don’t have to cry now.” I look at him with a sad expression and I say “he really scared me….” Zack says “well, I’ll protect you from him.” I smile looking away from him shyly and I hear someone yell “get away from her right now!” I turn around and see my father storming towards us. Zack says “Dean I was just helping her. Riley was going to hurt her.” Dad looks pissed and I say “it’s true dad.” My dad grabs my arm pulling me away from Zack and I look back at Zack. He frowns a little and I also frown because dad didn’t have to do that. We get back to the locker room and he asks “what were you doing in his arms?” I say “I bumped into Riley and then he started trying to force me to be his girl. Zack had shown up and Riley went to throw me against the wall, but Zack caught me.” Dad crosses his arms over his chest and says “I don’t like that he was holding you.” I ask “well, what did you want him to do? Did you really want me to get hurt?” I watch him stand there trying to find something to say and Roman says “no. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt. We just don’t really trust Zack fully because of the things he’s done in the past. Maybe he’s changed, but we need to see that first.” 

I look up at Roman and say “I understand, but I am going to be in this storyline with him and Riley. I trust him more than I do Riley.” Dad says “alright. Just if you do develop feelings for Zack please tell me about it.” I walk over to him and hug him tightly saying “I will daddy.” I realize that I need to get ready for my mix tag match with Zack. I hurry into the bathroom area changing into my ring attire and soon head out of the locker room. I wait to hear my music hit and soon I hear my music. I run out onto the stage part and smile at the crowd. I run down to the ring and slide into the ring. I go over to the corner that I need to wait in and I watch as Zack comes to the ring. I start feeling nervous as I watch him and I look down at my feet. I finally look up at Zack and he smiles at me. Soon, our opponents come out and I don’t feel so good upon seeing Riley. Zack lets me start the match first and the girl across the ring is named Stella. I try my best to fight her, but I find it hard because she is really good. I struggle with her, but I get away so that I can tag in Zack. I sit on the apron holding my ribs and I watch the match as Zack pins Riley. I climb back into the ring and I give Zack a hug. Zack hugs me back and I let go soon. I start to jump up and down in the ring and Zack shakes his head at me. We climb out of the ring only to be greeted by the Shield’s music and I look around trying to find them. I soon see my dad with Roman and Seth coming from the crowd. I watch them and Zack looks like he’s studying them. Dad grabs a mic and does his facial expressions that everyone loves. He says “Melody that was a great match you and Zack had. Though, mister Zack here might not be standing for much longer.” I remember reading that dad and them have to beat Zack up, but I don’t want them to do it. 

I watch as they get out of the ring and start to come towards us. I think back to what I read and there were two options. Run away from the fight or stay for the fight. I don’t want to run, but I don’t want to stay either. I think fast as I grab Zack’s hand and pull him with me as I start to run up the ramp. I don’t even know what I’m doing, but I know I’ll get yelled at later for it. We get backstage and I look around trying to figure out where we could hide. I start running towards the parking lot, but we are met by my dad’s group. Dad says “Roman hold Melody back.” I look at Roman who is quick to hold me back away from Zack and I try to get out of his hold. Roman has a tight hold on me and I watch Seth and my dad start to beat Zack up in front of me. I know it’s just a part of the script, but dad looks like he’s enjoying this too much and I scream out. After what seems like forever, they stop beating him up and Roman releases me. I go to Zack’s side and I don’t know what to say. I watch dad walk away with Roman and Seth. Zack groans because he’s in pain and I say “I’m sorry Zack…..” He finally looks up at me and smiles saying “not your fault.” I make it so his head is in my lap and all of a sudden I feel a strange feeling come over me. I think ‘wait am I falling in love? Can that really happen to a girl like me? Can I trust him though?’ I gently touch his cheek and he smiles up at me just laying there. I say “we should probably get you out of here.” Zack asks “how exactly do you plan to do that?” I think about it and then say “I can take you to the tour bus. It’s not far from here and…..” Zack cuts me off and asks “won’t your father get mad?” I look away and say “I don’t care what he thinks. You need a proper place to rest right now.” I start to get him up off the ground and it was slightly hard to do. I start to head for the tour bus and Zack walks with me, leaning on me. We arrive at the bus and I lead him to my room. 

I’m glad no one’s on the bus yet and I get Zack to the bed. He lays there and I ask “can I get you anything?” He looks at me and says “some water.” I nod and hurry out of my room, eyes widening as I see my dad. He asks “what are you doing?” I say “um just getting some water.” He says “I heard you talking to someone. Be honest with me. Did you bring Zack here?” I look down at the ground and I hear the bedroom door open. Zack says “I can leave if this is going to cause a problem.” Dad says “no. You can stay here for now, but if you do anything to hurt my baby girl I will send you to the hospital.” Zack says “alright.” I get a bottle of water and say “back to bed mister. You need to rest.” Zack says “jeez. Whatever you say.” He walks back to the bed and I follow him shaking my head. He sits down on the bed and I give him the bottle of water. Zack says “thanks.” I just nod and sit down on the floor leaning against the wall. I use both my hands to hold my head and I hear the bed move. I look up and Zack is squatting in front of me. He asks “what’s up?” I say “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m starting to have feelings I never thought I could have.” Zack sits the water down on the end table and gently takes my hands into his. He smiles and says “well, you can tell me anything. I promise that I’ll listen.” I hug him which makes us fall over and we start laughing at the fact that we fell over. I lay there on my side and look at him. I say “thanks. I’ll be fine though. Well, as long as nothing takes you away.” Zack asks “is that your way of saying you have a crush on me?” I ask “what do you think?” We both start laughing again and we sit up looking at each other. Zack says “well, I’d say you do. If that’s the case then I return the feelings. I promise you that I will not hurt you.” I blush deeply as he kisses my forehead and I say “you should really get some rest.” He rolls his eyes at me and gets up to lay in the bed. 

I stay on the floor and he asks “you going to come rest, too?” I say “um yes.” I get up off the floor going to the bed and I lay down next to him curling up. He pulls the covers over us and I can’t help, but cuddle up to him. I start to fall asleep and I start to dream. 

'Where is this relationship headed with Zack? Am I really falling for him? Can I protect him and can he protect me?'


	3. Sorries and Secrets

‘Who would have thought a girl like me would actually fall in love and that they would love me back? I don’t know where this is all headed, but I don’t want anything to happen to it. Is dad going to accept this relationship though?’

I wake up pretty early, hearing Zack snoring next to me and I smile to myself. I get out of bed quietly and I head out into the living area. I see dad sitting with Roman and I ask “can I talk to you two?” Dad says “sure sweetheart. You can talk to us anytime.” I sit down on the couch trying to figure out what I’m going to tell them and I say “I think I might be falling in love. I don’t really know how that could happen to me, but it is.” Dad says “well, if you feel strong feelings for the person you’re falling in love with, then you should go after them.” I say “yeah, but I don’t know what to do. How do I show them that I care about them?” Roman asks “are you falling for Zack?” I look at them a bit shocked and dad says “it’s not that shocking sweetie. I knew you’d probably fall for him after we beat him up.” I blush deeply and say “well, yes I’m starting to fall for him and I just don’t know what to actually do. I want to show him that I’m serious about having a relationship.” I look down trying not to get sad and Roman says “just be you. Don’t be fake and tell him that you want a serious relationship.” I look up and go to speak but someone says “I think that’s the best thing you could do.” I look over to who just said that and I am shocked. Zack is leaning against the wall. I look away trying not to blush, but it’s no use. I hear my dad laugh and Roman rolls his eyes at him. They get up and head off down the hall to their bedroom. I stay seated on the couch and I ask “should you really be up walking around?” Zack comes over to me and sits down on the couch saying “probably not, but I wondered where you went. Then I heard you talking so I wanted to join you. If you want a serious relationship, then all you have to do is say that.” I think about it for a moment and then I grab his face with both my hands, pulling him closer to me. 

Zack looks at me with a shocked look and I bite my lip because I’m nervous. I let go of Zack’s face and he moves a little closer to me. I know he’s letting me decide if I want to kiss right now and I do. I hesitate a little and he slowly starts to move away. I can’t let this moment go away and I have to do something. I move closer, closing the gap between our lips and I kiss him. I feel him kiss me back and we fall backwards on the couch, with him on top of me. We break for air, smiling at each other and soon I hear someone clear their throat. We both look over to find Seth standing there with his arms crossed and Zack seems to be nervous now. Seth asks “um am I interrupting anything?” I watch him do a smirky smile and I say “Seth……” Zack moves and I get up walking over to him. I watch as Seth just smiles all innocent like and I grow angry. I get ready to lunge at Seth, but I feel someone pull me away from him. I look at the man who moved me away and I ask “who the hell are you?” The man standing there looks at me and Seth says “Raz….you didn’t need to do that.” Raz says “Seth I wasn’t going to let her attack you, but I will have fun later facing her boyfriend.” I groan at them and storm off of the bus not even looking back. I hear someone following me and they grab my hand stopping me. I stop in my tracks as I feel his breath by my ear and I say “Zack…..” He says “I’m sorry….Melody I really care about you. Please don’t be mad at Seth. I understand why everyone doubts that I can change. I have changed though because I realized that I needed to wait for the right person to walk into my life.” I close my eyes as he wraps his arms around me and I say “I trust you Zack with something very important. My heart.” I turn around looking up at him and he smiles down at me. 

Zack keeps his arms around me and I feel tears threaten my eyes because I can’t believe Seth would do this. I think ‘why is it that his boyfriend is going to be facing Zack? I don’t think that’s right.’ Zack asks “you alright?” I snap out of my thoughts and say “yeah. Was just thinking about something.” Zack smiles at me and says “don’t worry about my match with Raz.” I feel a frown appear on my face as he says that and I say “well, I don’t trust Seth.” I know that we have to go back to the bus at some point, but I don’t want to deal with him. Zack says “you can go gather your things and we can go to my hotel room. I’ll wait out here for you. I promise I won’t leave.” I sigh softly and say “alright.” I walk back to the bus and head for my room gathering my things up. I leave a note for dad telling him where I will be at and then I leave the bus never to look back. I see Zack waiting like he promised and we walk to the hotel because it’s not that far away. We are silent the whole way to the hotel and Zack gets the door for me. I walk into the lobby, looking around to see all the different superstars waiting around and Zack takes my hand in his when we see Riley. We hurry to get to the elevator and we both sigh when we get in because we don’t want to deal with people right now. When we get to Zack’s room, he groans as he sits down on the couch holding his ribs and I drop my bag on the floor going over to him. He says “I’m good. Don’t worry.” I am concerned for him because dad and Seth really hurt him. I say “no. To the bathroom right now. I’m going to bandage you up.” He tries to protest, but he ends up getting up and goes into the bathroom sitting on the toilet. I grab the bandages out of my bag and follow him, blushing deeply when he takes his shirt off. He smirks softly and asks “like what you’re seeing?” I take a deep breath and say “yes…..” 

I walk over to him taking the bandages out of the box and start to wrap his ribs up. My sleeves on my shirt slightly fall to reveal the scars on my arms and wrists. I try to ignore it, but Zack grabs my arms gently making me blush even more and he asks “Melody, did you do these?” I look away from him as he rolls the sleeves up and I whisper “not all of them.” I feel him gently kiss the marks on my skin and a shiver runs through my body at the feeling. I think ‘I wish mom hadn’t driven me to do some of these and I wish dad had been there more.’ I pull my arms away from Zack and turn away from him because I don’t know if I’m ready for someone to see me for me. I feel myself shake a little and then I feel warm, safe arms wrap around me. I close my eyes trying to focus and Zack puts his head on my shoulder. I gently touch his arms and I whisper “are you sure you want to love me?” I wait for his answer, which feels like forever and Zack says “yes. I want to protect you Melody. Will you let me do that?” I relax into his grasp and whisper “yes.” We stand there for a long time and then Zack says “I think I should go rest.” I nod, blushing and follow him into the bedroom. He lays on the bed and turns the TV on and I sit next to him because I don’t really know what to do. He turns the TV to the cooking channel and I actually start to watch it. I find it strange that I’m actually watching such a channel on the TV and soon I lose focus because of a hand on my thigh. I tense a little, looking down at Zack and he says “hey. Don’t look so sad. It doesn’t suit your beautiful features.” I blush deeply at the comment and say “um….well, I just um…I don’t know.” He sits up facing me and says “everything’s going to be alright. I’m not going anywhere Melody. I promise that.” 

I feel myself start to cry and I hug Zack tightly because I don’t know what all these feelings inside me mean. I’ve never really felt cared about or protected and I want to feel like I’m wanted. I think ‘I’m hiding my past from him. He doesn’t know my past with mom or Seth or even with a man that is from my past life.’ I hide my face in his chest and he holds me tightly to his chest. I feel so lost and loved all at the same time because of him. Is he what you would call a soul mate? Is this what true love feels like? Can’t anyone just give me a sign? I look up at Zack with my tear filled eyes and he looks at me with a smile. I say “I’m sorry…..I don’t mean to cry.” He wipes the tears away gently and says “I don’t mind. Everyone needs to cry every now and then.” I smile up at him and he lays me down on the bed, laying next to me. I feel tired because of his warmth and the crying. I cuddle into him starting to fall asleep and I feel him hold me close to him. Once I’m asleep, I start to dream about the past and the future. 

'What is Seth going to do to Zack? Can this really be love? Has mom realized that I’m gone or not?'


	4. Cheated

‘I have so many things to do today. One of them just happens to be going to the gym with my dad and Roman. I don’t think Zack will mind if I do that.’

I’m up early because dad wants me to meet him at the gym and before I leave Zack a note saying where I went. I grab my huge bag with all my stuff and head out to the gym. As I walk, I see a girl walk past me with a smirk on her face as she texts whoever she is texting and I ignore her as I hurry down into the lobby. I don’t pay attention to where I’m going and I bump right into someone. I say “oh my god. I’m so sorry.” I look up at the guy that I just ran into and he says with a smile on his face “quite alright miss. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” I smile softly as I look at him and I say “well, I have to get to the gym.” We both say goodbye to each other and I run out the hotel doors, to the gym. I get to the gym just in time because I see my dad and Roman just getting to the gym. Dad says “hey there sweetheart.” I say “hey dad.” We head into the gym and I see Seth with his boyfriend. I look up at dad and he says “sorry.” I sigh as I go over and throw my bag down, pulling out my phone. I see that I have a message from Zack. It reads “hey um don’t come back to the room for a while.” I feel confused by this text and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and find Roman standing there, looking at me. He asks “is everything alright Melody?” I sigh as I show him the text and I say “I don’t know what to think of this. I think I should go check out what’s going on.” Roman says “well, if you need anything after you go check this out, I’ll be here.” I smile as I hug him and then head back to the hotel, carrying my bag with me and I hurry up the stairs when I get to the hotel. As I get closer to the hotel room, I hear a girl’s voice and I hear Zack’s voice, too. I don’t like what I’m hearing and I throw the door open, finding Zack kissing this stranger. I yell “you ass. What the hell do you think you’re doing? How could you?” I watch Zack turn his head towards me and he goes to talk, but I just run out of the room. I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks as I run down the stairs with my things. I don’t want to go back to the gym where my dad and Roman are because I just want to be alone. 

I keep running, finding the pool area and throw my stuff down when I find a nice hiding spot. I guess everyone was right about him cheating on people and I didn’t want to believe them. I shake as I feel the cold air on my skin and I just keep crying. I quiet down when I hear someone talking and I peek out from behind the bush, seeing the guy I ran into earlier. I watch him as he paces and talks on the phone, but I soon hide when our eyes lock. I hide behind the bush hoping that he doesn’t come over to where I am, but I soon hear footsteps coming towards me and then I hear him ask “are you alright?” I look up at him with red, puffy eyes and say “no…..” I watch as he sits down next to me and asks “what’s wrong?” I look away from him and whisper “someone hurt me emotionally.” I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out to see that it’s Zack trying to get ahold of me. I go to throw my phone, but the guy sitting next to me stops me and asks “what did Zack do?” I sigh as I set my phone down on the ground and I say “I was dating him until I caught him with some other girl. I didn’t believe everyone when they said he would end up cheating on me. I wish I would have because now my heart feels like it shattered into a million pieces. Too bad it was already broken a long time ago. Oh by the way I’m Melody Good.” I look up at the guy and he says “oh you’re Dean’s daughter. That’s cool. My name’s Sami Zayn.” I smile softly as we sit together looking up at the sky and I feel relaxed around Sami for some reason. I feel the wind pick up a little and I shiver slightly, soon feeling a jacket around me. I look up at Sami and say “thanks.” He says “no problem. Hey you want to come hang with me and my friends tonight?” I think about it for a moment and say “sure. I’d love to.” We get up off the ground and I look at my things, feeling horrible about carrying them around. 

Sami says “you could leave that stuff in my room if you want.” I say “that would be awesome.” I follow him after grabbing my things and when we get into the hotel, we are greeted by Zack. I hide behind Sami as he stands in front of me and Zack says “Melody…..I’m sorry….I promise it won’t happen again. It was a moment of weakness.” I look away from him and Sami says “Zack she doesn’t want to talk to you. Just leave her alone. You don’t deserve to be with her if you are just going to treat her like this.” I feel Sami gently pull me with him and we head up the stairs to his room. I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks as I follow him and when we get to his room, I go over to the couch. I fall face first on it and start to sob into one of the pillows. I feel myself start to fall asleep and I feel a blanket being put on me. I groan as I soon slip off into a deep sleep.

*Sami Zayn’s POV*  
I cover Melody up on the couch and leave her to sleep. I sit on one of the other couches and pull out my phone. I use Melody’s to get her dad’s number and I text “This is Sami Zayn. I just wanted to tell you that Melody is here because something happened between her and Zack. My room number is 27.” I wait for a reply and the text that I get says “I’m coming over right now.” I look over at Melody and it breaks my heart for some reason to see a beautiful girl like her hurt. I get up off the couch, heading into the kitchen and get myself a Coca Cola. I crack it open as I wait for Dean to show up and soon I hear a knock on the door. I walk to the door and open it to find Dean with Roman. I invite them in and Dean asks “what happened?” I say “I guess he cheated on her and she caught him cheating. She was very hurt when I found her by the pool.” Dean looks pissed off and he says “I can’t believe Zack. That assholes going to pay when Raz gets his hands on him, but if I have to I will take care of him myself.” I look up at Roman and he just shrugs, causing me to say “well, Melody said she wanted to come hang with me and my friends tonight.” Dean calms down just a little and says “alright. Just Sami please don’t let anything happen to her. She is my baby girl after all and if anything happens to her, well I’m not going to be so nice.” I say “I’ll keep her out of trouble. Don’t worry.” I hear groaning as I turn around to find Melody sitting up on the couch and she looks very upset.

*Back to Melody’s POV*  
I just woke up from a short nap and my dad is here at Sami’s with Roman. I ask “why are you two here?” Dad says “Sami contacted me. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” I sigh as I look at him and say “I’m fine dad. I’ve been through worse.” Dad says “Melody…..I don’t want you getting hurt. I hate seeing my baby girl look so unhappy. It makes me upset and I don’t want to lose you.” I get up off the couch, walking over to him and say “dad you’re not going to lose me. I’m still going to be me. I’m always gonna be daughter of the lunatic fringe. That’s never going to change and I have a friend right here to help me with that. Right Sami?” Sami says “yep.” Dad says “you really do take after me. Well, you be careful when you go out tonight and don’t overdo any drinking if you do that.” I say “alright dad.” I give him a hug before he leaves the room and I sigh as I look up at Sami. He says “sorry.” I say “it’s fine. Better he knew before he found out about Zack cheating on me.” Sami and I laze around the hotel room as we wait to go hang with his friends. When it’s finally time to go hang with his friends, I get a nice outfit on and walk into the living room. Sami asks “you ready?” I say “I think so.” I follow him out of the hotel room door and we walk together to the lobby. Sami is really a sweet guy and I mean that. He doesn’t act the way Zack did and it makes me feel better because Zack had something off about the way he acted around me. As we enter the lobby, I see two people who look like they’re waiting and Sami says “hey there Adrian and Jessica.” 

Adrian says “hey Sami. Who’s this?” I say “um I’m Melody Good.” Adrian says “cool. Hey let’s get going. Jessica has been looking forward to hanging out.” We all share a laugh and head out of the hotel, getting into Sami’s car. Sami gets the door for me and I feel my face warm up a little as I nod a thank you to him, getting into the car. Sami gets in and starts the car up, driving down the road. I watch out the window as we go down the road and I smile as I watch everything go by. We soon pull up to the parking lot of the pier and I look out at the water for a moment, until the door opens to my side of the car. Sami says “come on Melody.” I smile as I get out of the car and look around to find that there are a lot of couples around. I sigh as I follow Sami and his friends down the pier. I stand near Sami as I look out at the water and soon I feel someone’s arm wrap around my waist. I look at who it is and I’m shocked to find Zack standing next to me. I try to get away from him, but he says “you ain’t going anywhere Melody.” I see Sami getting pissed and he says “let go of Melody.” Zack laughs at Sami and says “oh I’ll let go of her.” I feel him pick me up, holding me over his head and then the unthinkable happens. I feel Zack throw me over the edge of the pier and I land in the water. I struggle with staying above the water because I can’t swim that well. I try my best to stay above water, but I’m having trouble with doing that. I see Sami jump into the water before I go under and then everything goes black, plus silent. 

‘What’s going to happen to me? What about Sami?! Oh my god what’s going on?’


	5. Sami Zayn

‘All I remember is that Zack had thrown me over the side of the pier and then Sami jumped in after me because I was struggling. Am I dead? What’s going on?’

I can faintly feel someone doing CPR on me and soon I feel myself coughing up water. I sit there coughing and someone gently pats my back, causing me to look at them. I say “S-Sami……” He gives me a smile and says “you had me worried. I jumped in after you and Adrian ended up taking care of Zack.” I groan as I hold my head and I put my head on Sami’s shoulder, groaning. Sami pats my back gently again and I ask “did you tell my dad?” Sami says “yes. He wants me to keep an eye on you. I hope you don’t mind.” I look up at him and say “no I don’t have a problem with that. Better than being nowhere.” I cough again as I keep my head on his shoulder and Sami says “let’s get you out of here.” I feel him pick me up bridal style and I just cuddle close to him because that water was freaking cold. Sami puts me in the passenger seat of his car and I curl up in it because I’m shaking. Sami gets into the car and puts his jacket over me as he gets the heat on in the car. I whisper “thank you Sami.” He says “you’re welcome Melody.” He starts driving the car and I just curl up in the seat, waiting for the warmth. Once the warmth hits me, I feel better and uncurl. I look over at Sami and he looks like he’s been crying. I ask “Sami, have you been crying?” He says “yes….I was worried about losing you. Your dad would have been really upset though.” I gently touch his arm and say “well, I wasn’t planning on Zack doing something like that.” Sami says “well, he’s going away for a while.” I nod as I look out at the hotel building as we pull up to it and standing outside waiting for us is my dad. I wait for Sami to open my door and then I get out. Dad comes over to us and asks “Melody, are you alright sweetheart?” I nod and say “thanks to Sami I am.” I watch my dad look at Sami and then he has a smirk on his face. I know that smirk and I sigh as he says “well, good thing Sami was there to save you.” I look up at Sami and I see the light blush on his cheeks. Dad pulls me away from Sami to have a little chat and I see Roman talking with Sami. 

*Sami’s POV*  
Roman says “Now Sami, I know this is going to sound probably strange. Please keep her safe. Dean already threw a fit about the whole incident at the pier and we don’t want something like that to happen again.” I look up at Roman and say “I promise I’ll keep her safe. I was really worried about losing her. I hate Zack for what he did.” I sigh as I start to realize just what I’m feeling inside for Melody and I look down at the ground when Roman asks “you have feelings for her don’t you?” I say “I think I might be starting to have feelings for her. She’s really sweet and so innocent it feels like. I just don’t want anything to hurt her and that goes for me. It was a chance meeting that lead to me and her becoming friends.” Roman laughs a little as he looks at me and says “If something clicks between you two, I know right now that it’s not going to get broken.” We both share a smile, watching Melody come back over with her father and she doesn’t look too happy.

*Back to Melody’s POV*  
How could dad think that I would have feelings for Sami? I only just met him like today and dad thinks I have feelings for him. I hate when people do this to me and now I’m thinking everything through now. I sigh as we return to where Roman and Sami are standing. Sami looks at me a little concerned and I ask “what?” Sami says “you look pale and slightly green. Are you feeling alright?” I look at him and say “I feel fine. I have a headache though.” Sami says “well, we should get back to the hotel room so you can rest.” I sigh at this because I don’t really want to rest, but I say “fine. Let’s go then.” We say goodbye to my dad and Roman, heading into the hotel. I stay close to Sami because I feel cold for some reason and I feel him put his jacket around me. I look up at him and he says “don’t need you catching a cold.” I just smile as I look away, but not before seeing the blush on his face and I remember what dad said. He had talked to me about how Sami would actually care about me unlike most guys and I do find him to be different than most of the men I’ve met. We soon reach the room and I go in, heading straight for the couch. I lay down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and Sami brings me something to drink. I say “thanks Sami. You’re really sweet.” He says “well, I try my best. I don’t want to be mean.” I laugh a little as I take the drink from him, feeling our fingers touch and I look away when I realize the spark that just went through my body. I never really felt a spark when I was with Zack and now I just felt a spark with Sami. I slightly look up to find that Sami has a blush on his face and I feel just how warm mine is. Wait…….Can I really be falling for him? I just met him though and now I already have feelings for him. I hold onto my drink tightly and remember the story line for work. 

I sigh when I remember that Alex Riley is in it and dad told me that there was a new storyline that worked Sami into it. This storyline obviously has me following Sami around and has us faking a relationship, though I feel like it’s probably going to become real at some point. I look over at Sami and ask “are you alright with the storyline?” He looks up at me and says “well, yeah. I know it has us being in a fake relationship, but I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about keeping you safe. I made a promise to myself and your dad that I would keep you safe.” I feel my face get warmer at his comment and I say “well, it’s going to be fun.” I give him a smile as I look over at him and he returns a smile to me. I take a sip from my drink and I sit up because I notice Sami is just standing. I say “come sit down.” He smiles softly as he comes over and sits down on the couch with me. I sigh as I look down at my arms and realize that I’ve left the marks out in the open. Sami asks “may I know what they are from?” I look up at him as I bite my lip and say “I don’t know if I’m ready to tell you.” Sami says “I understand. I will wait until you’re ready to tell me.” We sit in silence for a while and I end up leaning on Sami because I’m growing extremely tired from what happened with the water. Sami puts his arm around me as I find myself laying my head on his chest. I know he means well, but I don’t know how I can trust right now after what just happened to me. I slowly start to fall asleep as I end up cuddling into Sami and I groan as I fall into a deep sleep. 

*Sami’s POV*  
Melody has just fallen asleep and I don’t know what I should do. I sigh softly as I look down at her beautiful face and now I’m questioning myself about if I like her. I gently pick her up, carrying her to my bedroom and I lay her in the bed. I cover her up, leaving the room soon and head back into the living room. I hear a knock on my door and I walk over to it, opening it to find Dean standing there. I let him in and he asks “so how is Melody?” I say “well, I just put her in my bed so she could sleep. Today has been rough for her.” Dean nods as he walks over to the couch and I follow him as he sits down. Dean says “Sami I just want my baby girl in good hands. I know you’re the right person to watch out for her because not just anyone would do what you’ve done for her. Her past is very troubling and I worry about her all the time. I know I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but I just don’t want her to get hurt.” I look at him and say “well, I want to protect her. I don’t understand these feelings inside me, but I know one thing that I must do. I must protect her.” I sit down on the other end of the couch and Dean says “this is why I like you Sami. You’re definitely the right person to be with my baby girl.” I feel my face warm up as I rub the back of my neck nervously and say “well, I um try to be nice. I don’t even know if she likes me like that anyways.” I watch Dean smirk and he says “oh don’t worry about that. The more she’s around you and you stay the way you are well, let’s just say that she’s going to fall for you.” I smile as I look up at him and I say “we’ll see.” I walk with him back to the door and Dean says “well, I’ll see you around Sami.” I say “alright.” I watch him leave and then I sigh as I wonder what I should do.

I head towards the bedroom and I hear whimpering inside as I open the door, I see Melody curled up into a ball. She’s still asleep and she’s crying because of a nightmare. I climb into the bed very gently and lay beside her, pulling her close because it makes me sad seeing her like this. I gently pet her hair as I try to help her calm down in her sleep and soon she is sleeping peacefully. I yawn quietly as I lay there holding her and I find myself passing out. 

‘What am I going to do about Melody? Are these feelings real? I just have to keep her safe.’


	6. Dad

‘Did Sami come into the bedroom last night? I’m confused right now because this damn dream doesn’t make any sense. I can see Sami standing there with my dad and they are shielding me from someone, but I can’t see who the person is. No the dream is fading.’

I groan as I wake up, opening my eyes to find Sami holding me and I smile a little. I gently start to touch his beard and he moves slightly. I chuckle to myself as I wiggle my way out of his arms and get out without disturbing him. I grab some clothes out of my bag and head into the bathroom. I throw my clothes onto the floor with the towel and I start up the tub because I’m going to take a bath. I smile as I hum to myself, waiting for the tub to fill up and I look into the mirror. I frown when I see myself because I’ve never thought highly of myself and I don’t think I look good. Everyone else would say differently, but I don’t and that’s why I never believe a man when he says I’m beautiful or pretty. I know that everyone thinks I’m such a pretty girl, but I don’t really care and I get undressed. I get into the tub as I relax and try not to panic about the water because of the whole thing that Zack did to me. I wrap my arms around myself as I sit in the tub and close my eyes only for a moment. I hear movement in the bedroom and then a knock comes from the door. Sami asks “are you in there Melody?” I say “yes I’m in here.” Sami asks “can I come in?” I say “yes.” I watch the door open and Sami comes in with a smile on his face. He shuts the door as he walks over to the tub and sits next to the tub as I relax into the water. I say “it’s still on my mind. I’m glad you came in here. I was starting to freak out in my mind.” Sami kisses my head as he says “I’m sorry sweetheart.” I lay my head on his shoulder as I sigh and he pets my hair. I say “Sami, I don’t think I’ll ever be the same.” Sami says “Melody, it’s going to take a while. You should hang with your dad today.” I say “I guess I could. Will you text him for me?” Sami nods as he pulls out his phone and texts my father for me and I smile softly. I get out of the tub after draining the water and dry off as I soon get dressed. I follow Sami out of the bathroom and jump onto his back. He grabs my legs as he gives me a piggyback ride and I smile softly as we get to the living room. 

Sami puts me down when we notice my father standing in the living room and he just shakes his head at us. I run over to him and hug him tightly. I say “daddy.” Dad smiles as he hugs me back and says “Melody.” I’ve never been this happy before, but ever since the day that dad brought me here I’ve been so happy. Sure there were a few ups and downs, but I got through them. I let go of my dad as he asks “so where do you want to go princess?” I think about it for a moment and then say “the mall, a place to eat and maybe a movie.” I watch him smile and I go over to Sami, giving him a hug. He hugs me back and then says “have fun.” I say “I will Sami.” I smile as I follow my dad out of the hotel room and we walk towards the lobby. As we walk down the stairs, I see Zack talking with some of his buddies and then our eyes meet. I feel dad pull me close to him as Zack walks over to us and says “hey there Melody. How’s my sweetheart?” Dad says “she ain’t your fucking sweetheart. I’d suggest staying away from my daughter you fucking cheat.” Zack gets angry and yells “you’re a fucking lunatic Dean! You have no right to tell me what to do or who I can and can’t have! I’ll be taking Melody!” Zack goes to grab me, but he soon falls to the ground because Roman is standing near me and he says “don’t mess with the hounds.” I chuckle a little because it’s awesome seeing Zack get what he deserves and I smile. Roman says “now you two enjoy your day.” Roman kisses the top of my head before he walks off and I look at my dad. He leads me out of the hotel lobby and to his motorcycle. 

*Sami’s POV*  
I’m hanging with my friend Adrian Neville right now while Melody is out on the town with her dad and I sigh. Adrian asks “what’s wrong Sami?” I say “I’m falling for her. I’m falling for the Lunatic Fringe’s daughter.” Adrian says “well I think you should go for it. She’s been hurt so much and you’re a sweet guy. You’d actually treat her well.” I sigh as I say “you have a point, but I don’t think she likes me man.” Adrian says “dude I think she does. She looks at you with that I really like you look. I’ve noticed it man.” I nod as I soon look up from the sand, spotting Dean with Melody on the beach and I blush. Adrian nudges me and says “now’s your chance.” I get up off the sand as I walk towards Melody and Dean. 

*Back to Melody’s POV*  
Dad brought me to the beach and I’m trying not to freak out because of the water. I soon see Sami coming towards us and he looks nervous. I chuckle to myself as I look at him and dad says “hey Sami. Just the man I was hoping to see.” I look at dad as Sami says “oh well here I am.” Dad says “Sami I want you to date my daughter.” I blush as I look at my dad and say “daddy you can’t just demand that someone date me.” Sami chuckles softly as he says “it’s alright Melody. I came over here actually to tell you how I felt. I’ve started caring for you since the day that I met you. I knew when I saw you that I was deeply in love with you. You’re such a sweet girl.” I blush as I look at him and feel like I’m going to cry. I end up hugging Sami tightly as I whisper “you’re the best ever.” Sami hugs me back just as tightly as he smiles and I kiss his cheek. Dad says “alright. I’m going to let you two have your alone time. See you later sweetheart.” I smile as I hug my dad and say “see you daddy.” I watch my dad leave as I soon take Sami’s hand and we head off to the hotel. I feel so complete now that I’m with Sami and I can’t wait for this journey to unfold. 

‘I finally get to be with someone who actually cares about me and wants nothing more than to protect me. I really do care about Sami and I want there to always be something between us.’


End file.
